Three Ninjas and Life
by Hannah Richings
Summary: Read it for yourself. Incomplete....
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey guys! Well, this is my first time publish my own story. I've been reading some fan fiction's stories for the past 4 years and I don't really have the confidence to put up my own stories even though I've written about 10 of them. People said I'm good at these because I have a good imagination. Sorry if my English is not that good. I'm a not use to it, so It'll be a bit hard for me.**_

Rocky's P.O.V.

Hi there! My name is Samuel Douglas. My ninja name is Rocky because I am strong and cool as a granite rock. I have two brothers. The first one is Jeffrey. His ninja name is Colt as he is as fast as a horse. My last brother is Micheal. Since he will eat anything (especially candies) and all his energy comes from his tummy, he was given the name Tum Tum. This ninja names are given by our fascinating Grandpa. He is the greatest grandpa and ninja in Japan!

I'm 12, Colt is 11 and Tum Tum is 9. We've learned to be a ninja since we were 5. Grandpa teaches everything he knew to us. Our parents are FBIs. They are always not at home. Talking about, I have a neighbor next door. Her name is Emily and she's pretty. We always talk to each other at the can phone we made.

One day, when I was talking to Emily…

Colt: Rocky loves Emily! Rocky loves Emily! Rocky loves Emily!

(do the chant while dancing in circle)

Rocky: Shut up! (shouting at them)

-Look Emily, my crappy brothers are here gotta go.

(talking to the can phone)

Emily: Ok! Bye!

Rocky: What's wrong with you guys! (shouting)

Tum Tum: What?

Rocky: You keep on chanting on me! Can't you guys stop it?

Colt: No! C'mon, obviously you like her! Just admit it Rocky!

Rocky: Shut up!

Today's gonna be the last day of school and on summer holidays we're going to grampa's house for ninja practice. We go back home together with our bicycles excitedly. When we reached home, we did our homework and pack our bags to get ready for tomorrow.

The next day, Grampa's car beep and they hop on. When they reached at the cabin, we took our bags to our rooms, change to our robes and come down to practice.

Rocky: Grampa, why aren't we going outside to practice? We have our robes on and we're absolutely ready grampa.

Grampa: I have something for all of you. Follow me to my room.

We follow grampa to his room he brings us to this antique chest box. We sat on a mattress and he gave us our new robes and masks.

Grampa: Rocky, you will take the green robes and mask as is the colour for an easy ninja like you.

Rocky: Thank you Grampa (bowing as he receive his robes and mask)

Grampa: Colt, you will take the blue robes and mask as blue is the colour for a fast and cool ninja just as you.

Colt: How cool! Thanks Grampa! (bow and admire it)

Grampa: As for you Tum Tum you'll take the yellow one as you're someone who's down to earth.

Tum Tum: Thanks Grampa. But……what about the black one? (referring to the one in the chest box)

Grampa: That's for me. It's for a sensei, like me.

Colt: What's sensei?

Rocky: Its teacher or instructor in Japanese you doofus! Obviously you didn't read a book about ninjas!

Colt: I ain't doofus! (as Rocky roll his eyes)

The next day, Grampa woke them up at 3am by tickling feathers at their noses. Well, except for Tum Tum, grampa pour a jar of water and he shouted for help as he thought he was drowning.

Tum Tum: Grampa, why did you wake us up so early? ( after bathing)

Grampa: We're going to the airport.

Colt: What for? Who are we picking up?

Grampa: Students of mine.

Rocky: You teach other people?

Grampa: Not any other people. This people, they're special. Very special.

Rocky: How many are there? (confused)

Grampa: Three. Same age as you guys. Oh c'mon, we can talk in the car. I hope you mind to squeeze in with them.

Tum Tum: Of course! Not like they're monsters!

Colt: Let's just bring our bike. Just in case.

(F.Y.I. the boys have bikes at their grampa's place as they have two)

They put their bikes at the bunk of the car and hop in. They manage to get some sleep on the way. When they reach the airport, they waited for half an hour for a sign on grampa's face that shows that these people are here. Five minutes later…..

Grampa: Hey! (calling out for them)

_**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? I need your reviews as soon as possible. I need some tips to make it more fun and exciting! Thank you! And PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I would like to thank Vash for your review. Thank you so much for the review, it is very important to me! Chapter one, all of them is at the airport waiting for 3 special people. Read on to find out who they are and what happen between them….._**

Grampa: Hey! (Call out for them)

The three people turn. Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum jaws went wide. Whose jaw doesn't go wide when the 3 people are girls!

Colt: Grampa! They're – girls! (stuttered)

Kim: Poor you! Can't you see? (Bitchy kind of way)

J or Jessica Anderson is a 12 year old girl. She wears a baseball cap with her beautiful dark brown hair with light brown streaks tuck inside, a pair of brown sunglasses, a black Billabong shirt which is 2 sizes bigger then her and a black converse jacket over it, a baggy blue jeans and a pair of white Adidas shoes with blue stripes at the side.

Beside her is Kimberly Anderson or as known as Kim, she is 11. She is more of a girly type. She got brown hair which is straight at the top and curly and the bottom half. She wears a pink long sleeve blouse which said Lil' Kim, a denim mini-skirt, a yellow band and a pair of pink and white converse shoes.

Beside Kim, Ashley Anderson or Ash, who's 9, is more like both of her sister. Her hair is brown and is tie to a ponytail. She wears a white plain blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She also wears a black jacket.

J: Sensei! (bow)

Grampa: J, Kim, Ash, how's your flight?

Ash: I have a problem of hearing Sensei.

Rocky: Oh! That's normal. You'll get use to it soon.

Kim: Who are you?

J: Kim! Be nice! Please for give my sister for being rude.

(talk like a guy)

Kim: Yea, yea! Sorry.

Rocky: That's okay.

J: I'm J, this is Kim, and the small kiddo is Ash.

Ash: I am not a kiddo. (grit her teeth)

Rocky: I'm Rocky, this is Colt and the one who's asking Ash if she wants some candy is Tum Tum.

Ash: You guys have weird names.

Colt: We do not! That's our ninja names that Grampa or in this case Sensei give us so show some respect!

J: Sorry. My sister didn't mean to hurt you.

Grampa: Now! Now! Stop fighting! Girls, I guess you haven't had your breakfast, neither does the boys and me. Come and join us then.

J: Yes sensei!

Rocky: Grampa, we would like to seek permission from you to let us go back home with our bikes. The girls might not have a comfortable journey just now. So it's better to let them have it now. (while walking to a food court to have breakfast)

Grampa: Hmm……You're right. Oh! We're going to the market later. Don't burn the house down okay boys. One coffee please (ordering)

Rocky: Yes Grampa….

Colt and Tum Tum went home with their bikes as fast as they could leaving Rocky behind alone as they have an idea in mind. They were planning on a prank for the girls. They both went in and out of the house looking for stuffs to recycle for the prank. They manage to find bottles, dead mice, dead lizards and all. _I won't tell anyone what they're doing you just have to find out what they're up too. Meanwhile Rocky is reading a book._

When the girls are at the entrance of grampa's house, they sense something wrong. They went inside the house and a bucket full of dead mice fall beside the girls. But the girls stay calm with arms folded while waiting for another prank. They walk in further and another bucket full of dead lizards and cockroaches fell behind them. As they walk out to the backyard where the boys usually had they're practices, another bucket full of mud fell in front, bottles of flour ahead, and bottles full of egg yolks fell too. Then Colt and Tum Tum went down the staircase, grinning, with a thought that the girls are now covered with mice, cockroaches, flour, mud and stuff while Rocky is in the state of confusion. When they got down, the girls stood in front of them with arms folded and a smirk on their faces. The worst thing is that their Grampa is behind the girls with an unsatisfying look.

Rocky: Uh Oh!

Tum Tum: We're dead!

Grampa: Yes you are. Rocky, I need to talk to you personally in my room. Now! (angry, very angry)

Rocky: Yes Grampa…… (mumbled)

Grampa: Now, who did it?

Rocky: I- I- I did it Grampa. (lied)

Grampa: You? I didn't expect you would do this kind of stuffs! I thought you're the biggest, you should show some good example! (fustrated)

Rocky: I know that Grampa. I'm sorry. I won't disappoint you again. Please punish me. I'll go and clean everything up. (assure him)

Grampa: Yes I'll punish you, since you did a terrible mistake. You're grounded! You're not allowed to be down for training for a week. Do you understand me? (almost shouting)

Rocky: Yes Grampa…… (upset)

Rocky was born to love the training of being a ninja. A day of none training is like a thousand years of not being a ninja. Usually on school days, he'll practice at the backyard of their house alone. He is so into being a ninja no one could even stop him. But now, he's heart are shattered into pieces. He walks out passing the girls, Colt and Tum Tum and went to the kitchen. He took out a broom, an old rag and start cleaning every place that's being affected from the prank.

Colt: Rocky, What happened?

Rocky: Nothing bro, you go now and watch TV. (untie the strings that are attached to the ceiling to the bucket)

Tum Tum: But what happened to you? Why is Grampa mad at you and not us? C'mon, Rocky tell us! (eating his candy)

Rocky: Ok. I told grampa that I did all the pranks Then he grounded me.

Colt: Grounded from what?

Rocky: Grounded from going down from practice every morning. (cleaning the floor)

Tum Tum: What! You actually did that for us! (surprised)

Rocky: You guys love training as much as I do. So, I don't want you to be grounded.

Colt: But what about you?

Rocky: Don't worry about me. You guys go now. I need to finish this. Be nice to the girls.

After he finishes his job, he went up to the room he shares with Colt and Tum Tum and stay there 'till the next morning.

**_So? How is it this time? I hope this will satisfy some of you soon. Send me a review please. Thank you! Peace!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, thanks to Vash ( ) for your review I really appreciate it. So, let me begin…._**

The next morning, Rocky woke up with the sound of people shouting and saying Hak! Hyak! Yak! He thought he woke up late. But then, it hit him. He was grounded.****He takes a quick shower and went down to have breakfast. Breakfast in Grampa house was always toast. He was lucky he brought some books so that he could study if he is free. He took out the books and started to study from the first page of the book to the last page. He actually studies all the books which are ten in total for three times until he's tired of it. A knock on the door wakes him up from daydreaming.

Rocky: Come in! (pretending to study)

J: Hey Rocky! Are you busy? I thought I wanna check on you for a while.

Rocky: Oh J! No, I'm not busy. (turn around to look at her)

-Skirts! But- I…. wait! But-

J: The one at the airport wasn't me. That was a disguise.(sitting on his bed)

Rocky: But why are you dress like that when you actually look -good - wearing this? (blush a little after saying good)

J: Thank You! It's just that. I love to be in disguise outside.

Rocky: You're weird. (sitting beside her on the bed)

J: Yeah. I guess I am (laugh)

Rocky: You look sweet when you laugh.

J: Sorry? I didn't catch that? (pretending not to hear him)

Rocky: Nothing! Nothing!

J: Ok then….. Hey, can I ask you a question, do you mind?

Rocky: No I don't mind, sure. Go on.

J: It wasn't you who made that prank right? It was your brothers.

Rocky bit his bottom lips. He didn't know how to answer that so he gives a small nod that hardly anyone could see. To his surprise, she saw it,

J: That's sweet of you Rocky, standing up for your brothers like that. But it's a pity you need to pay the price.

Rocky: It does upset me a little but I rather get grounded than them.

J: You're a very good brother you know that?

Rocky: Thanks Jessica.

J kisses him on his cheek and walk out of the door smiling. He touches his cheek and grin. He went down to the kitchen grab a glass of water and sit down and daydream again. It wasn't like him, always daydreaming and all. He didn't even know why he ended up like this?

Ash: Yo! Where's Grampa?

Rocky: I dunno! I just got down. Since when did you call him Grampa?

Ash: Since our Grampa is your grampa best friend? Since….he told us too? You just got down? From yesterday? And you just got down as in, today? (bewildered)

Rocky: Yeah! And what's wrong with that?

Ash: What the hell did you do up there all alone?

Rocky: Ash, you better be careful with your words or your sister will nag at you. I actually did some reflection.

Ash: She won't know if you didn't tell her! But Kim said it wasn't your fault. I think so too! (as she walk out)

Grampa: Hey Rocky!

Rocky: Hey grampa!

Colt: Grampa, me and Tum Tum, need to talk to you for a minute. Would you mind sparing us a minute? (Rocky look up immediately)

Grampa: What is it? (he gave a look as if he know what they wanted to tell him)

Tum Tum: Well……we-we did something wrong. (keeping his sweets)

Rocky: Grampa, they must be crazy, Tum Tum have been eating sweets to much, Colt's been copying the show he had watched just now so they must be acting weird now. (getting the hint of what his brother might want to say and block them from saying it)

Grampa: Rocky, move away.

Tum Tum: Move it Rock!

Colt: You actually sacrifice yourself for us! We feel guilty…..

Rocky: I rather get grounded than you guys!

Tum Tum: And let yourself suffer! No way!

Colt: Grampa, It was us who did all the pranks. Rocky didn't know about it. When we planned this, Rocky wasn't aware about it. When we were setting up the prank that we had planned, he was reading a book in the room. He's innocent. ( biting his bottom lip)

Grampa: I knew it was you too.

Tum Tum: You knew?

Grampa: Yea!

Tum Tum: But why didn't you punish us?

Grampa: Being a ninja it's not only about training, it's about improving yourself. (smile)

Rocky: Grampa, I'm going out now, ok?

Grampa: Ok, be home before 1 in the morning alright?

Rocky: Yes Grampa.

Rocky quickly change to his green shirt, jeans and put on his favorite cap and sneakers. He then grabs his bike a ride away. Basically, he didn't know where his heading to. So, he just rides his bike to where his legs, hands and heart bring him to. Before he knew it, something made him stop at the beach. He lean his bike to the tree and sit on the sand alone watching people.

Rocky: Why am I feeling so sad? I'm ungrounded. I am supposed to feel happy. (take out his cap from his head and ran through his hair with his fingers)

The wind made him feel relax. Then, he felt as if he heard someone said something. It said: You need a break from all the books, go for a vacation. He turns around to see if there's anybody behind him. But, there's no one, people are busy with their own stuff.

Rocky: Maybe, I should go for a vacation. (smile)

The sky is getting darker, and Rocky could see the moon, and stars. He sat there for the whole evening not wanting to leave the calm place. At around 12 midnight, he decided to go back to Grampa's house. He walk slowly while pushing his bike and thinking about things that had happened to him for the pass few years. When he walks in, he was startled to see J sleeping at the couch at the living room with the TV on. He walks to the living room, switch off the TV and turn around heading up to his room quietly.

J: Rocky? (woke up)

Rocky: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up.

J: That's okay, I'm a light sleeper. I could even wake up when I hear the sound of the pin drop. (tying her hair)

Rocky: Why are you down here anyway?

_**So, how is it? Wait. I can't stop asking this question am I? Sorry, didn't mean too. I just wanna know how I could make this story to suit everyone's taste. That's all. Thank You and PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I'm back again! Thanks for the review Vash ( ) Yes, you're the only one so far. I guess, in Three Ninjas are not that popular among teenagers this days, i don't think they remembers it. Well, this will be the last story that I'll be writing for now as my exams are coming up so I need to study. I'll update the next chapter after my examination is finish or when i'm totally free. Here's the story guys!**_

Rocky: Why are you down here anyway?

J: Well, I'm waiting for you. (blushing a bit)

Rocky: Waiting for me?

J: Yea! Waiting for you.

Rocky: Why?

J: You see Rocky, when you went out just now, you didn't seem happy. I'm worried that you would do something stupid.

Rocky: Oh Jessica! You're being paranoid that's all! (laughing)

J: Shut up! Ok then, since you're back, I guess I could go to bed now. Night night Rocky!

Rocky: Yea, sure. Night night J. (laughing)

The next morning, during breakfast, Rocky is the last one to get there. Usually, he is the first one to be at the table. He sat down quietly and look at Grampa hoping that his wish will be granted.

Rocky: Grampa, I was- I was-was…..(stuttered)

Grampa: was?

Rocky: I was wondering if you could let me go on a vacation! (say it in one breath)

The others cough and some chocked.

Colt: Vacation? I never knew you would want to go on a vacation Rocky. All I know is that you always have time for books, training and not vacation and play.

Rocky: Well Colt, I think, I deserve a good break before getting into high school next year. I've been studying and I need to reward myself as I did great in my examination. So would you want to grant my wish Grampa?

Grampa: Sure! You deserve the rest! If Rocky wants to go, how about the others?

Kim: Of course! But, we'll go if Rocky agrees.

Rocky: Thought you never ask. (grinning)

Tum Tum: We're going on a vacation! We're going on a vacation! We're going on a vacation! Yay! (chanting and cheering)

Rocky: Where are we going Grampa?

Grampa: Well, Rocky, we're going to Hawaii!

Ash: What! Hawaii! That's awesome Grampa!

J: I'm afraid we can't go sis. (sad tone)

Ash & Kim: WHAT!

Kim: J! Why can't we?

J: We don't have any money! That's the problem. We do have money for expenses when we wanna go shopping there but, we don't have any money to go there!

Grampa: Girls, girls, girls, girls( shaking his head)

You don't need to worry about it, I'll take care of that.

J: What? Really? Thanks! (hugging Grampa tightly)

Grampa: Now, would you mind, letting me go J.

J: Sorry.

Grampa: Jessica, get your sister's and your passports and follow me to buy tickets at the airport. Rocky, you stay here and take care of these kids here. Make sure you don't burn the house down or something, alright?

Rocky: Yes, Grampa. (laughing)

While Jessica and Grampa buy the tickets at the airport. Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, Kimberly and Ashley make a list of what they're bringing. Well, since they packed all their stuffs and put it at Grampa's house, there's nothing much on the list since all their stuffs are there. While they were busy checking on stuffs, the phone ring. Rocky pick it up quickly.

Phone conversation…..

Rocky: Hello?

_J: Rocky? Is that you?_

Rocky: Hey J! Wassup?

_J: Call the others down and put me on the loudspeaker so the others could here me._

Rocky: Alrighty then.

Guys! Come down here quick! J wanna say something through the phone. (shouting out for them as they come down and Rocky put her on loudspeaker)

_J: Hey guys! Grampa and I have bought the tickets. So, I wanna tell you to pack your bags instantly after I put down the phone 'cause the flight is tonight. That means you got 4 hours to pack and check to see If you forget anything. Next, we'll go to the airport to sign in and lastly, before getting onto the plane, we'll have dinner at Taco Bell. Ok?_

Rocky: I think that's a brilliant plan. What about you and Grampa? You guys too need to pack your bags right?

_J: Of course we do, that's why we're on the way home with some Chinese food for lunch._

Tum Tum: Cool! I'm starving!

Ash: Me too!

_J: We'll be home in ten minutes. Bye!_

All: Bye! (as Rocky put down the phone)

Rocky: Ok guys! You heard what she said, lets pack some of our stuff before they get home with some food and we'll continue after we eat alright?

All: Yes sir!

When Grampa and Jessica got home, they have a quick lunch and continue to do their packing. They then put their bags near the door and change to a suitable clothes.

Grampa put on his shirt and pants as usual. Rocky, put on his white long sleeve shirt at the inside and a green t-shirt over it, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Colt, put on his blue plain shirt and jacket. He also wears his jeans and sneakers. Tum Tum, wears his yellow long sleeve t-shirt and his bright yellow t-shirt over it, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Rocky went to the girl's room and knock. The door open revealing Jessica in her robes while using a towel to dry her hair.

J: Hey Rocky, looking good in that shirt there! (complementing)

Rocky: Thanks. Umm…… I came to say that, I really hope you won't wear those guy's clothes anymore. I think you look better in those girls kind of clothes.

J: You think so?

Rocky: Yea! I do.

J: Alrighty then Rocky. Thanks for telling me nothing but the truth.

Rocky: My pleasure 'cause to me, I feel like I'm starting to like Jessica or Jessie rather then J. _( for the first time he flirts and not blushing)_

J: Oh ok! (blushing real hard)

Rocky: See ya later!

Jessica closes the door and thinks about what Rocky just said. She take out her denim skirt, white plain blouse an black jacket with white stripes at the side of the sleeves. She put on the skirt, the blouse and jacket over it and a pair of white sneakers. She pulls up the sleeves up till it reaches her elbow and blow dries her hair. Her brown straight silky hair is let down and she put her brown sunglasses on top. She then put on some make up, but for her lips, she put on some brown lipstick and shining lip gloss that made her lips look shiny as ever. She then put everything in her bag and wait for her sister while doing some final touch ups. Kim wears her mini black skirt, white blouse with the word, 100 Princess on it and white sneakers. She also put some make up and curls her hair. Ash ties her hair into a pony tail and wears a cap over it, put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and a pair of white with blue stripes sneakers. She then put her black sunglasses on top of her cap. Ashley got down first with Jessica's bag, next comes Kim, and lastly, Jessica.

Rocky: You look great in those. (whisper to Jessica)

Jessica: Thank you. (whisper to him back)

Grampa: Okay, we'll have to divide ourselves to 4 and 3 per Taxis. So, who's going with whom?

Rocky: I'll be with Jessie!

Kim: Since when my sisters name change to Jessie?

Rocky: Since now?

Ash: Me and Tum Tum will follow Rocky.

Grampa: That means Colt and Kim, you're with me.

Kim: Bad luck!

_**Ok then, I'll be waiting for your reviews then. Thank You! And PEACE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok i'm back. Finally i could touch my computer! Gosh! Well, actually i was thinking of stop writing the story and start a new one but due to some viewers who like the story, i guess i continue for their sake. Oh thank you so much for the reviews, Vash, Mash Smack and the others whom i maybe forgotten. Sorry. ok then, here's the story!**

In the airplane, everyone was sitting quietly doing their own stuffs as time flies by. All of them were listening to their mp3s or Ipods while reading a book. Jessie on the other hand is been gazing out at the window looking at the dark clouds while listening to her Ipod. When they reach Hawaii, they take their bags and wait for Grampa's instruction.

Tum Tum: What are we waiting grampa? (mouth full of sweets)

Grampa: A friend of mine

Ashley: Why?

Jessie: Since we're gonna stay here for a month, we need a place to stay right? So, Grampa

had ask his friend to see if there's any place at his house for us to stay.

Ashley: Oh cool.

Grampa: Yutsuki!

Grampa called out to a Japanese friend who come with a teenage guy. Mr Yutsuki, also known as Mr. Y later in the story, looks like a 45 year old man but actually he is 60.

Mr. Yutsuki: My friend!

Grampa: Thank you. for letting us stay in your house.

Mr. Yutsuki: You welcome. Its my pleasure. patting Grampa at his back)

Grampa: Oh these are my grandsons and this is Nakamuro's Grand-daughter.

Rocky: I'm Rocky, sir. And these are my brothers Colt and Tum Tum.

Jessie: I'm Jessie, and these are my sisters Ash and Kim.

Ash: Wassup Mr. Y?

Jessie: Ash! Where are your manners?

Ash: In my butt... (mumble)

Mr. Yutsuki: It's ok Jessie, i like that name though. Short and simple. So, you guys could now call me Mr. Y. (with a proud face)

Oh! I almost forgot! This is Chris, my grandson.

Kimberly: Chris Trousdale?

Chris: Yes?

Kimberly: Oh My Gosh! I'm a fan of you! (excited)

Colt: A fan? (All the others were confused except the adults who were grinning)

Kimberly: Honestly, he's my favourite singer!

Jessie: Are you sure he is the one sis?

Chris: She's saying the truth.

Others: She did?

Chris: Yea! And I was a singer! But i'm taking a year break before i start to act in a new movie and maybe do a couple of shows.

Kimberly: Oh My Gosh! I can't believe its you! (admiring him)

Chris: Haha! Believe it or not, i'm here with a couple of friends.(as he wink at her)

Kimberly: Cool! (even more excited)

Mr. Y: Ok Ok...C'mon, i know you guys are tired so let me and my Grandson take you to our home and we could talk there, alright?

Jessie: Sounds good to me!

Rocky: Me too!

This time, they are separated into two, Grampa, Ashley and Tum Tum get into Mr. Y's car while Kimberly, Colt, Rocky and Jessica get into Chris's car. Chris show them to all kinds of place on their way to Mr. Y's home. Half an hour later, they reach their destination. The house is quite big. They each get their own rooms, which is fascinating, and they unpack their stuffs and also change. Rocky change to his other green t-shirt and jeans while thinking what he should do. He went down the stairs to find Kim, Ash and Jessie talking to a group of guys.

Chris: Oh hey Rocky! I need you to meet my friends, Calvin and Aaron. Guys, this is Rocky.

Aaron: Rocky's your name? (shock)

Rocky: No, thats my nickname that my Gramps gave me. My real name is Samuel Douglas. But please stick to Rocky. I hate people calling me Samuel, they intend to make mistake in pronouncing it.

Calvin: No problem dude!

Rocky: You guys wanna meet my brothers?

Aaron: Sure!

Tum Tum: You rang?

Aaron: How did you do that? (asking how Rocky call them without shouting their names)

Rocky: Do what? (pretend to be confuse)

Aaron: Nevermind.

Rocky: This is Colt and Tum Tum.

Calvin: Wait, thats their nicknames too right?

Rocky: Yes.

Colt: My real name is Jeffrey Douglas. And his Michael Douglas.

Tum Tum: So stick with our nicknames.( warn them)

Calvin: Woah! Woah! Cool down 'lil kiddo (back off as the girls giggle)

**How is it? Good? Well, its not the best isn't it? Sorry, i've forgotten what i had planned. Please review! Thanks! Peace!**


End file.
